The Tained Dream
by Alugard Tiadonna
Summary: For the first instillment of this story, i decided that the characters should be thrown directly into the fire, so to speak, and discover a parallel world that has existed for ages. For more info, please consult .


Gazing out at the lush forest, Amynia casually watched as life flowed on its ever-constant path. Nestled high above one of the trees that surrounded the city of Aldrassil, one of several in the World Tree Teldrassil, Amynia gently caressed a branch. She could feel the ebb and flow of the natural energies around her, and she knew that she was as much a part of the world as the Great Tree.

Glancing down at a small group of young women, she smiled as they flirted with young males at the inn. Elven women were quite beautiful by nature. Blessed by the great mother Elune, the moon goddess, all night elf women were born into this world in her image. Their eyes bore a softer look to them. Their appearance was gentle yet strong. Whereas the men usually had muscled, if not somewhat bulky frames, the women were slim. The men, generally taller, loomed over most other races with the visage of a great beast, where the women seemed to be calmer and seemingly passive. A mistake most creatures made just before their life was ended by such a female. They were more pacifistic than the males, yes, but few of the men could match the cunning and ferocity the women brought to the battle field.

Even considering the natural beauty of the female night elves, Amynia stood out from her peers. Her face had an almost feline shape to it, adding to her already slim yet well toned physique. Her azure, pupiless, almond shaped eyes shone softly as she reveled in nature's glory. The wind gently flicked her long, violet hair as it settled around her shoulders. Her elongated ears twitched every now and then as they picked up the sounds of the forest around her. She stood at a menacing six feet eight inches tall, yet she was only just above the average height for her kind.

It was like any other day in Aldrassil. Night elves continued along their daily duties; sentries patrolled the cities, townsfolk cheerily went about their lives and happily helped others reach their daily goals. There seemed to be nothing wrong. Everyone and everything looked at peace.

But something was amiss.

As the young night elf studied the others below, she couldn't help but feel a sense of unease and a chill crept up her spine. Even if the townsfolk were oblivious to it, nature itself sensed something coming, and that something was surely going to be bad.

"Amynia!" called a male's voice. The night elf turned to face the source of the voice, coming face to face with the heavily bearded, aged form of her _shan'do_, her teacher. The sudden intrusion of his being into her personal space nearly caused the girl to fall from her perch atop the massive tree.

"Amynia, we've been waiting for your opinions on this most recent of events," he said, smirking at her obvious surprise. She'd been called to this meeting of select few elves, those who had shown great promise in a particular art: Druidism. Only a handful of her fellow students had been allowed entry to this secret meeting, so secretive in fact that even the leading parties in the city of Aldrassil hadn't been aware of its convergence.

"Amynia," her _shan'do_ repeated, his patience growing thin. "Do you have anything you wish to contribute to this subject?"

"I'm sorry, what subject are we currently talking about?" Amynia asked, her cheeks darkening from a light indigo to a deep violet. She returned to her place within the circle, sitting with her legs folded as she focused her attention back to the group.

"Ughh! She was daydreaming again!" exclaimed the young male sitting across from her.

"Teacher, she's always off in her own little world! Why did you even choose to include her?" shouted another male sitting beside the first. Both their visages reflecting obvious contempt for her.

"Malygin! Teleen! You would do wise to hold your tongues before speaking so negatively of one of the Cenarian Circle!" snapped a female to Amynia's left. She then turned to give Amynia a brief but assuring smile. At least there was still someone among her fellow students that held little to no hatred for her.

"Sylva'ana is right," added their teacher, his tone soft yet firm. "However, Amynia, you have been very distant as of late, especially during training. What is it that holds your attention so?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Amynia glanced around at the assembly of elves. There were twelve in all, each worth his or her weight in their art. She looked once more at Sylva'ana before turning her attention to her _shan'do_.

"I sense that something isn't right with the world." She said after a moment's pause, folding her hands into her lap. "The Mother Tree seems to feel it too." Amynia looked up at the group, her gaze meeting more than one scornful look. Several of the others scoffed. Malygin and Teleen both snorted their disapproval. Her _shan'do_ remained quiet, his face placid as he took in Amynia's words as well as her peers' reactions. Only Sylva'ana and two others among the group seemed to believe Amynia, but even they had their doubts. Looking once more at the sniggering group, Amynia stood up and turned away from the circle. She walked over to the edge of the treetop, looking once more out over the city of Aldrassil. No matter what peace and happiness she witnessed all she could feel was a sense of foreboding and…. No, she couldn't bring herself to even think the word.

Teleen stood abruptly, pointing at Amynia and snarling, "She is nothing but a novice with her head in the clouds. She does nothing for this group except rant about the 'Flow of Nature'." He spat, stalking over to where Amynia stood. Jabbing her with a finger, he added, "She'll bring us nothing but trouble and regret if we allow her to remain within our circle. She must be expelled!"

"Teleen, you will bite your tongue!" their _shan'do_ yelled, seemingly shaking the very tree itself with his outburst. Teleen quieted instantly, his fear prominent on his face. The group immediately grew silent, their faces turning a pale violet. Their _shan'do_ sighed, returning his attentions to Amynia. "Amynia, do you feel strongly about this growing concern?" he asked. His features were now calm and placid. Amynia nodded, folding her hands in her lap. Their teacher looked around at the group, catching each of them in the eyes. "I didn't believe you all were ready for this step in your teachings yet," he said, glancing once more to Amynia. "However, Amynia is correct in her assumptions."

The group gaped at their teacher. Even Amynia had to stare at him wide-eyed. Teleen and Malygin glanced at each other, then at Amynia. Pretty soon then entire group was watching her. The sudden attention was starting to make her uncomfortable. Her _shan'do_ cleared his throat, diverting all attention back to him.

"As I was saying," he continued, standing up and stretching. He groaned a little as his joints popped, but otherwise ignored his own creaking body. He walked around the group once before continuing his thought. "I don't believe you are all quite ready for this step in your training, but in order to better understand the path you all have chosen, I believe that this is a necessary step you must all take." He took his seat once more in the circle, sighing as he looked once more around the group.

"Now, I want everyone to take hands. Oh, get over it Malygin and grab Teleen's hand. There, now everyone, I want you all to calm yourselves. Find your center. Leave your mind blank and let me take you to a world that is completely different, yet the exact same as ours." A few of the elves glanced at him with uncertainty before doing as instructed. As one, they all felt themselves slipping into a dream-like trance. They soon felt themselves being lifted out of their physical bodies and settled above themselves in astral bodies. Looking around at each other and their physical selves, the group of young elves gaped in awe at their _shan'do._

Floating to the middle of the group of elves, their _shan'do_ cleared his throat before smiling at the group and holding out his arms wide. The entire scene around them shifted and turned a pale green. Plants they had never seen before appeared before their eyes. The tree they'd been in disappeared, replaced by a lush forest surrounding them as far as the eye could see. Ghostly forms of creatures they had never even dreamed of passed by as if the elves didn't exist. A magnificent sight to behold and they were of the few who had ever witnessed it.

"Welcome, my students, to the Emerald Dream."


End file.
